


What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas

by LieutenantRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantRose/pseuds/LieutenantRose
Summary: I guess you could say that a pillow wall really doesn't help when you feel like this.





	What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas

The team had landed in Vegas after a long night of flying through the air. They were running on good vibes, high on the ecstasy of winning a game, The guys were tired but still cracking their atrocious jokes and being sarcastic with each other. When the Penguins arrived in their hotel lobby, Mike Sullivan went over to the front desk to gather the room keys and recieve any additional information. When rejoining the team, he handed each pair of roomates their room keys and looked at all of them.

 

     He cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the ensemble of hockey players, and says, "Okay, so I have been informed of a problem with the rooms. You see, they only had eight double bed rooms. My point is that there is one single bed room that two of you will have to share." Every pair of roomies looked at each other before taking a large step backwards, leaving two players out to dry, Conor Sheary and Jake Guentzel.

 

     "You've got to be kidding me?" Jake mumbles quietly to himself. Sharing a bed with one of his teammates was the one thing he never wanted to do, and he wanted to do a lot. He had barely set any standards for himself really, so, this came as quite a surprise. They headed up to their room without a word.

 

     "Uh, well, I can-um, I can take the couch...if you want." Shears stumbled. He never stumbled over his words which lead Jake to believe that he was actually getting nervous. That and the fact that his face was red as a cherry and that he was shifting his weight from foot to foot. He casts a quick glance to Jake who is just watching him curiously. Jake raises an eyebrow and shakes his head frantically.

 

     "Listen, Shears, if you think I am going to let you sleep on that couch, you are terribly mistaken, man. I would rather myself sleep on the couch than you. Lets just share the bed. We can make a lttle wall between us with some pillows and figure it out from ther, okay?" Jake says reassuringly. Conor gives him a slight smile.

      "Okay, I am going to go brush my teeth, I'll, um, be right back." Conor picks up his tooth brush and strides into the hotel bathroom. Jake sprawls out on the bed while he has the chance and ventures onto a few of his social media apps. Conor soon walks out of the bathroom, his shirt off, heading toward his suitcase. Jake bit his lip, urging himself not to look at Conor's toned back muscles as he bent down to grab a pair of sweat pants. Jake's heart fluttered when Conor set his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

 

     "Clark Kent." Jake mumbled, quietly chuckling to himself. He caught conor roll his eyes at a quick glance.

 

     "Ha, ha, very funny. Would you quit it with the Superman jokes?" Conor says sarcastically, the corner of his mouth slowly turning upward into a smile. Jake starts to set up the pillows and Conor joins him, laying down of the other side of the pillow wall.

 

     "Night, Guentzy." Conor says quietly, like he's trying not to brake their peaceful state. Jake smiles to himself.

 

     "Goodnight, Shears." Jake whispered. Soft snors quietly erupted from Conor's side of the bed and Jake eventually fell asleep listening to the soothing sounds.

 

     About an hour or two later, Jake's eyes fluttered open to the sound of Conor's snors, now louder than before. They sounded closer for a reason and that reason was that Conor was closer. The pillow wall had somehow been completely thrown askew during the night. Jake eventually registered the feeling of arms around his waist and legs entangled in his. During the Night, Conor had grabbed him and pulled him close. Jake did not know what to do with this. He slowly got used to the warmth and had accepted it. His eyes got heavy once agin and he fell into a deep sleep.

 

     It was a game like any other. Full of hits, great goaltending and a low amount of scoring. Jake sat on the bench between his two linemates. He watched as his other teammates sped down the ice toward Holtby's net. The puck was passed on to Shears who sped into the Capitals' zone. All Jake saw was him go down......

 

     Jake sat bolt upright in the hotel bed with a gasp. He started to pant and sob. Conor stirred and sat up right way when he saw the state Jake was in.

 

     "Hey, hey, it's okay. Jake, it's okay. Im here, okay? Calm down. Calm down." Conor cooed while pulling Jake close and stroking his hair. Conor gently rocked him back and forth and Jake nuzzled his head into the crook of Conor's neck. "Do you want to talk about it, Guentz?"

 

     "No, l-lets just go back to sleep." Jake says to Conor.

 

     "Okay, lay down, get confortable." Jake lays down and stares up at the ceiling. He looks over to Conor who had just layed down next to him. Jake catiously cuddles up to Conor's side. Conor gets an arm around Jake and strokes his hair until Jakes falls into an even more restless sleep.

 

\----------------------

 

     "Conor. Conor. Shears!" Jake yells. He kicks the shin of Conor's leg to get him to stir a little. Conor does eventually and looks at Jake tiredly.

 

"What? Lemme sleep." His speech is a little slurred from having just woke up. Jake rolls his eyes.

 

     "I'll let you sleep if you stop snoring like a pig." Jake laughs. Conor lets out a soft laugh at that as well. He hugs Jake close again like he has been since the nightmare. Jake lets out a content sigh.

 

     "Go to sleep, Jakey." Jake's heart flutters at the nickname, but he settle into the grasp Conor has on him and he once again drifts off. This time though, his sleep is peaceful. He feels different, however. It's like just Conor's presence makes him feel content and happy. He doesn't want to think about it because he knows it will never happen like that, So for now, he takes this moment in memorizing the feeling of Conor's arms around him, how their legs tangle together, and the way Jake's head fits perfectly into the crook of Conor's neck.

 

     Conor was along the same page as well. He loved the feeling of warmth radiating off of Jake in his arms. He could get used to this, holding Jake in his arms, but he won't because it would never happen no matter how much he wanted it to. He focused on Jake, though. It took all his strength not to lean down and kiss his forehead. He didn't, but there was that lingering feeling in his chest as he drifted into a similar deep sleep.

 

     When Jake woke up, he wasn't being held. There was a voice near the front door of the hotel room that he recognized as Conor's. Jake opened one eye and saw that Conor was talking on the phone, pacing the rrom as he did so.

 

"Dumo, I don't know what to do? Yeah, he had a little night scare last night so I may have cuddled him and we may have just stayed like that for the rest of the night. Yeah, I know I'm an idiot. I like him, Dumo, maybe even kind of love him. I've liked him as more that just friends since I met him at training camp." It was then that Jake decided to sit up. Conor looked at him and said, "Hey, Dumo, I'll talk to you later." and hung up the phone

 

     "Did you really mean that?" Jake asked, seemingly a little flustered. Conor turned red.

 

     "Did I really mean what?" Conor played coy like Jake hadn't heard his conversation with Dumo.

 

     "You know," Jake starts, "about you liking me since day one? Liking me more than just a friend?" Jake asks, failing to hide the smile that had overcome his facial features. Conor grinned widely at that.

 

     "Y-yeah, I meant it." Conor stuttered. Jake got up and made his way over to Conor, grasping Conor's hands in his.

 

     "I.....I like you too, Conor." He placed a shy, chaste kiss on Conor's lips, but he was instantly pulled into a deeper, more intense kiss that seemed like it had been building up for years.

 

     "So, I think we should skip team brunch, y'know? What about you?" Conor asks, glancing at Jake from under his lashes.

 

     "I think that is a perfect idea." Jake said, pulling Conor in for a very long intense and heated kiss. I guess you could say that a pillow wall really doesn't help when you feel like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! I’ve been think about this pairing a lot, so I decided to do something about it! Hope you enjoyed! If you did, and you want to see more, requests are accepted!


End file.
